Dreams can become a reality
by amutokitty
Summary: Amu's been having these strange dreams with Ikuto, but will he feel the same way about her as she does him? not good at summaries don't hurt me


**Disclaimer- I own nothing!!! O btw Amu is 18 and Ikuto is 23**

_He took off her shirt and then her bra and threw them somewhere on the floor but she was too preoccupied with his mouth to care or notice. He started to suck and bite one of her breast and massage the other with his skilled hand. "Ikuto!" she moaned. Ikuto smirked at this and started to abuse the other one. Amu moaned in pleasure and arched her back. Ikuto went back up to her neck and started to pull down her pants and then her underwear. . . _

Amu woke up sweating and really weird. She took a shower to think and clean the sweat off her. She got dressed in jean shorts and a dark blue tank top. She started to walk around the neighborhood and then started to walk to the park. When she got there she saw Ikuto lying under a tree, but some of the sun was on his face which made him look even more beautiful. Amu smiled as she brushed some of his hair out of his face, but as she did that he grabbed her hand and pulled her on top of her on top of him. "Only a real pervert would watch someone sleep." Ikuto said with a smirk plastered on his face.

Amu blushed red as a tomato. Ikuto smirked even more as he saw her cute blush. He flipped them over so he was on top now. Amu's heart beated faster than ever as she remembered her dream from last night and all the others she had for the past month and a half. Ikuto saw that she was in thought. "You thinking about me little Amu?" he asked in a husky voice by her ear. "Yes" Amu replied, blushing even more if that was possible.

Ikuto was confused, since when did she ever even try to think of him? He looked at the girl under him. She was blushing like mad and he could feel her heavy heartbeat through her wrists. He went back beside her ear and said,"I don't believe you." Amu gasped, how could he not believe her? So then she got her hand and grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Ikuto went wide eyed, but kissed her back. "I need you Ikuto, I need you so badly. I can't get you out of my head." Amu said as they broke the kiss. Ikuto was still in shock, but he got off her so she can get up and looked at her. She looked beautiful and he knew he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

Amu saw him staring at her. She got up and said, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that it was stupid." She started to walk away, but Ikuto got up and grabbed her hand. "Why would you say that?" he asked, confused. "Why would you want me, I'm five years younger than you. Plus you could have any girl you want so I doubt you want to waste your time with me." She said. Those words hurt him a little, but he understood her feelings. He had wanted her for years, but she would always want Tadase, but he smiled. "I only want you Amu. You're the only one I've wanted for years, but I thought you liked Tadase." He said. "I only like him as a brother. The person I really want is you Ikuto. I love you." Amu replied smiling. Ikuto smirked and said,"Then let me show you how much I love you." He picked her up bridal style and went to his house.

When they got to his room Ikuto tossed Amu on his bed and he crawled on top of her. He kissed her on the lips with passion. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she opened her mouth right away. They explored each other's mouth leaving nothing untouched. They broke apart for air and looked at each other and saw lust in each other's eyes. Ikuto bit Amu's ear receiving a moan in return, Ikuto smirked knowing that was her weak spot.

Ikuto ripped off her shirt and threw it on the floor. He looked at her black bra and tore it off too, and then he attacked her breasts. He started to bit and suck on one and massaged the other. Amu moaned in pleasure as Ikuto started to abuse the other breast without mercy. "Ikuto!" Amu moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair. He went back up to her neck and started to bite it. Amu moaned again as she started to unbutton his shirt. She took it off when she finished and flipped them over so that she was on top.

Amu started to suck Ikuto's neck and chest. He moaned her name as she started to kiss down his chest. She unbuttoned and took off his pants. She smirked as she saw the bulge in his boxers. Amu started to rub Ikuto's hard cock through his boxers. Ikuto arched his hips back so he could have more of Amu's soft touch. She slowly slid off his boxers and when she did he could see his hard thick penis begging for attention.

She went down and wrapped her mouth around his cock. Ikuto moaned as Amu started to suck on his penis. "Amu!" Ikuto moaned as he came in her mouth. Amu drank all his cum, it tasted salty. Amu went back up and started to suck on his neck again as Ikuto took off her shorts and underwear.

Amu gasped as Ikuto shoved a long finger in her wet pussy. He moved his finger around so she could get used to it. "Ikuto!" Amu groaned as he added another finger. He took out his fingers and Amu pouted. He flipped them back over so he was on top again and positioned himself at her entrance. He looked at her for approval and she nodded. He slowly slid his length inside her wet pussy. It hurt at first, but the hurt slowly turned to an amazing pleasure. They started to do a slow rhythm, but then it became hard and fast. The two of them both came at the same time. "Ikuto!" "Amu!" They moaned at the same time.

They collapsed and looked at each other and smiled. Ikuto fell asleep as they held each other, but Amu stayed up thinking. "I guess dreams can become a reality." Amu thought as she fell asleep.

AN-please don't hurt my feelings this is my first sex fic so please review and tell me how you like it. ^^


End file.
